Video Game Villains War
Video Game Villains War is a spin-off tournament created by dagwood525. Unlike most of the villains' war tournaments, it will only be a single war long, at the expense of being slightly longer than the average tournament. Number of Rounds so far: war 1 - 7 rounds Match Ups: Round 1: #Gruntilda vs King K. Rool #Bowser vs Ripto #GLaDOS vs SHODAN #Darth Malak vs Kerrigan #Meta Knight vs. Daroach #Ganondorf vs Kessler Round 2: #Kerrigan vs. Mother Brain and the Omega Pirate #Joker vs. Baron Praxis #Ganondorf vs. Singe #Jafar vs. Arthas #Diablo vs. Kefka Palazzo and Judge Gabranth Round 3: #Magolor vs. Wily's Robot Masters #Saix vs. Gol and Maia Acheron #Kerrigan vs. Prophet of Truth and the Covenant #Donkey Kong vs. Bowser, Gulp , and Crush #Albert Wesker vs. Solidus Snake #Chaos vs. Yami Round 4: #Demyx vs. Lou #Crunch vs. Dark Samus #Ultimecia, Emperor Mateus, and Kuja vs. Valus, Quadratus, Gaius, Phaedra, Barba, Kuromori, Celosia, and Phalanx #Arthas vs. Metal Kor #Kerrigan/SHODAN vs. Saren #Dr. Nefarious and GlaDOS vs. Yami #Demyx vs. Lou (cont.) Round 5: #The Lich King vs. Zoran Lazarevic #Clockwerk vs. Erol #Liquid Snake vs. Albert Wesker #Alduin vs. Malefor (suggested by gordhanx) #LeChuck vs. Lucien #Battle for Space (feat. The Zerg, Star Wolf, Orks, Enforcer, Blargian Snagglebeast, Kerchu Guardian, Andrew Oikonny, Captain Slag, Rusty Pete, and Lavos) #SHODAN vs. Psycho Mantis #Ridley vs. Percival Tachyon #Kerrigan vs. Darth Vader Round 6: #Colonel Volgin vs. Captain Onishima #Sephiroth vs. Seymour Guado #Captain Qwark vs. The 2-D Gauntlet (feat. Galaga Aliens, Horai Fighters, Dobkeratops, the Warship, and Queen Larsa) #Murai vs. Heihachi Mishima #Zelgius vs. Cervantes #Swampy vs. Baron Dante #Pac-Man Ghosts vs. Rez #Garland vs. Jack Krauser #Sniper Wolf vs. Nemesis #Tabuu vs. Dr. Eggman Round 7: #Team Rocket vs. Professor Monkey-for-a-Head #Bowser Jr. vs. Arpeggio and Neyla #Eggman(?) vs. Commander Spog #Fortune and Axel vs. Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus #Darth Malgus and Darth Vindican vs. Komari Vosa and Desann vs. Husk-Saren #Dr. Nero Neurosis vs. The Dark Queen #Revolver Ocelot vs. Jack Krauser #Queen Larsa and Red Falcon vs. Marx Soul, Dark Daroach/Nebula, and Dark Mind #King K. Rool and Army Dillo vs. Baron Dante #Officer Tenpenny vs. Sweet Tooth Round 8: #Jolly Roger vs. LeChuck #Fortune and Twilight Thorn vs. Doctor Cid and Judge Bergan #Darth Thanaton vs. Dark Samus #Doku and Tlaloc vs. Verderinde #Dr. Eggman vs. Dr. Nefarious #The Boss Brigade vs. The Fiendish Five (feat. Erol, Bowser Jr., Army-Dillo, Dogadon, Gnasty Gnorc, King Bulblin, Dingodile, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and Sir Raleigh) #Interlude #The Silver Dragons vs. The Valuan Empire #Seifer vs. Cervantes #Sephiroth vs. Albert Wesker and Kazuya #Zero2 vs. The Scarecrow #The Dark Queen vs. Fritz #The Battle for Dreamland (feat. King Dedede, Escargoon, Octacon, Scarfy, Whispy Woods, Air Rider, Psycho Mantis, Poison Ivy, Joker's Thugs, Sweet Tooth, Solomon Grundy and Kefka) #Meta Knight vs. Talia al Ghul and Dr. Hugo Strange #King Dedede vs. The Joker and Harley Quinn #Nightmare vs. Kefka Round 9: #Bowser vs. The Sorceress #The Hunters vs. The Shadow Broker #Boss Cass vs. General Skun-Ka'pe #Mephiles vs. The Ancient Minister #Doku vs. Nightmare #Anna Williams vs. Vamp #Bugzzy vs. Sigma #Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel vs. Fortune and Doctor Cid #Interlude # Prologue (The Grand Recall) # Meta Knight vs. Clayface # Vergil vs. Vanitas # Borf vs. Fritz # Vaas vs. Makarov # Tyrant vs. Vulcan Raven and Fat Man # The Kong Army vs. Blinky, Pinky, and Inky (Featuring Donkey Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong) # The Valuan Empire vs. Vayne Plot Round One - The War Begins Gruntilda, enraged by her lack of beauty compared to mere apes, takes it upon herself to kill the Kong Family. King K. Rool, considering this a breach of villain powers, launches an assault on the witch. Though she defends herself valiantly, she falls to her apparent death. This first battle serves as an imperative for all video game villains to begin expanding their empires. Bowser kills Ripto, seizing his Gnorc divisions for himself, while GlaDOS terminates the SHODAN program rapidly taking over global computer networks. Meta Knight tricks the fiendish Daroach into releasing Dark Mind, Marx Soul, Nightmare, Magolor, 02, and Dark Nebula, the last of which possesses the Squeak. Ganondorf frees himself from his prison, killing Kessler, the time-traveling man who chained him up in the first place. Meanwhie, Kerrigan finishes a long-standing rivalry between the Zerg Swarm and the Galactic Empire by killing the current Emperor, Darth Malak. In the epilogue, it is revealed Organization XIII has been observing recent events, trying to swing them in their favor. Ganondorf sets his sights on kidnapping Princess Daphne, while the Dreamland Alliance begins consolidating its power through sending Meta Knight into the Third Dimension. Dr. Wily, Dr. Robotnik, Dr. Nefarious, and Dr. Neo Cortex assemble their forces, while the Joker escapes from prison. Round Two - The Factions Emerge In space, Kerrigan destroys the Space Pirate home world, as well as annihilating Mother Brain and her bodyguard, the Omega Pirate. The Joker kills Baron Praxis, taking full control of Haven City. Ganondorf, after capturing Princess Zelda, captures Daphne as well, dealing with the guardian dragon, Singe, along the way. Arthas usurps the Persian throne from Jafar, who himself usurped the throne from rightful rule. Despite taking over heaven, Diablo finds immediate resistance from the murderous Kefka Palazzo and his aide, Judge Gabranth. Though Diablo seriously injures Gabranth, Kefka surprises him with a lethal ambush. The demon falls to an apparent death. In the epilogue, Chaos assembles his army of Final Fantasy villains, readying them for the war to come. Ganondorf joins forces with Bowser, bringing his total number of princesses captured to three. Donkey Kong is revealed to have survived the explosion killing his family; as a result, he has gone insane. Demyx and Xigbar of Organization XIII discover the death of Diablo, growing fearful of Kefka in the process. As Dr. Wily readies an army of Robot Masters, Dr. Nefarious reveals his latest weapon: a 2-D transporter ray. Round Three - The War Intensifies Dr. Wily decides to attack Magolor and the Lor Starcutter using his Robot Army team. He manages to destroy the Lor Starcutter easily, though Magolor/Magolor Soul destroys Flash Man, Air Man, Elec Man, Drill Man, Ice Man, and Stone Man. Saix successfully destroys Gol and Maia Acheron, while Bowser turns Donkey Kong into a trophy, at the cost of his lieutenants, Gulp and Crush. A feud begins between the Umbrella Corporation, now run by Agent Albert Wesker, and the Sons of Liberty, once Wesker kills Solidus Snake after the latter attempts to destroy Umbrella. At Kefka's urging, Chaos tries to destroy Yami, but has his physical form destroyed. Meanwhile, the war in space gets much larger, as Kerrigan attacks the Halo Array and the Covenant leader, the Prophet of Truth. The assault comes at a price: the Prophet of Truth blasts Kerrigan with an underpowered shot from the array, leaving her grievously wounded. The unexpected arrival of a fallen combatant, however, changes the course of the battle. SHODAN enters Kerrigan's body, giving her the strength to kill the Prophet of Truth and destroy the Halo Array for good. Kerrigan, enhanced with SHODAN's virus-spreading abilities, destroys the Reaper empire. A confederacy of space villains rises against the Zerg menace, comprised of Saren, Captain Qwark, Andross, Lavos, and Ridley. Saren, the leader of the group, takes great pains at the loss of the Reapers. Back on Earth, the epilogue reveals the addition of Dr. Robotnik to Ganon and Bowser's alliance. This inspires the creation of three doppelgangers: Dark Samus, Wario, and Dark Link. Liquid Snake renames the Sons of Liberty after Solidus's death to FOXHOUND, while Chaos takes on a new form, Feral Chaos. Dr. Nefarious hires a new assistant, none other than GlaDOS herself, and prepares the 2D ray to test on Yami. Also, in a match made in Hell, the Joker and Kefka join forces in an alliance of the insane, killing Count Veger in their wake. Round Four - A Musical Battle? Xemnas sends Demyx and Zexion to destroy Lou, a fragment of Diablo still alive in Hell. While Zexion is injured, it is up to Demyx to guitar battle his way to victory. While the battle rages, Dr. Robotnik and Ganondorf order Dark Samus to kill Dr. Neo Cortex. The good doctor escapes, but Dark Samus does destroy Cortex's bodyguard, Crunch. A new villainous force, the powerful Dormin, summons 8 massive Collossi to destroy Feral Chaos, but Ultimecia, Kuja, and Emperor Mateus destroy them with ease. Arthas, finally finding the helmet of the Lich King, kills its guardian, Metal Kor. Dr. Nefarious and GlaDOS send Yami into the 2nd dimension with some effort, where the demon is destroyed by the Pac-Man Ghosts. In space, Kerrigan is mutated into a human form by SHODAN, so that she might recuperate. She barely survives an assassination attempt by Saren, but SHODAN forces him to kill himself. Demyx eventually reigns supreme, destroying Lou for good. In the epilogue, the Joker and Kefka discover Psycho Mantis deep within the asylum. He impresses them both with a tremendous skill of psychokinesis. Arthas becomes the Lich King, while Gruntilda is freed from her prison. All the while, the space alliance grieves for its fallen leader, only to have Darth Vader come forward, taking over the alliance. Round Five - The War on Earth Zoran Lazarevic fails to kill the Lich King, only to be beaten to death by undead minions. Ganondorf's alliance hires on Erol, abandoned after the death of Baron Praxis, having him kill rogue villain Clockwerk. Though Erol meets success, Malefor, hired by Bowser to capture another princess, fails to defeat Dormin's puppet, Alduin. Liquid Snake almost kills Albert Wesker in an upfront assault, but falls to his death due to a mistakenly placed bomb. Lucien tries to kill LeChuck, but fails miserably, dying in the process. The Lich King takes on Zelgius and Seifer as new apprentices. Erol finds himself in charge of a crew of bosses including Gnasty Gnorc, Dogadon, and Bowser Jr. Gruntilda gathers her own forces, including the Sorceress, LeChuck, Dagoth Ur, and Captain Onishima. The Pac-Man Ghosts - Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde - are released unto the world. Revolver Ocelot, now Liquid Ocelot, takes control of FOXHOUND, planning to use tactics to smoke Wesker out. Also, JENOVA calls out to Sephiroth. Round Five - The Fall of Kerrigan Kerrigan adds on Emperor Percival C. Tachyon to her alliance, upon realizing a massive assault on her headquarters seemingly led by Captain Qwark. Her forces, combined with Tachyon's, just match the Confederacy's assault. Among the casualties are Andrew Oikonny and Captain Slag. Tachyon finds himself faced with an irate Ridley, who kills the Cragmite emperor with unabashed fury. SHODAN finds her systems wiped clean by Psycho Mantis, transported onto the planet by Kefka. Kerrigan herself faces off against Darth Vader, only to find this Sith Lord is far more powerful than Malak. Vader destroys a fake copy of Kerrigan, then finally kills Kerrigan. All is not well for the new Galactic Empire, though. The Gravemind assembles an armada of villains, from the Sith Lords, Darth Thanaton and Darth Malgus, to fellow parasitic killers, the Aparoid Queen and DomZ High Priest, to take them on. Round Six - New Agendas The mysterious Colonel Volgin is working on a mysterious project; not wanting Gruntilda's antsy ally, Onishima, on his back, he tries to kill his fellow officer. Though Onishima doesn't pull any punches, he is eventually shoved into a barrel and electrocuted. Meanwhile, Sephiroth meets up with Seymour Guado, in hopes of finding JENOVA. Guado proves surprisingly complicit, telling Sephiroth the desired information as well as proposing an alliance. At the last moment, Guado sics his two allies on Sephiroth. Enraged, Sephiroth proceeds to murder all three sorcerers, even destroying the massive Anima Seymour summons. Captain Qwark travels to Earth in order to put Nefarious out of commission, but the evil doctor merely transports Qwark into the second dimension. There, GlaDOS summons a massive army of 2-D shooter villains to take Qwark down. Qwark does surprisingly well, but GlaDOS eventually summons the impossible test, Queen Larsa (often considered the hardest video game boss ever made). Qwark perishes in a hail of bullets. Heihachi Mishima falls into a massive chasm after failing to best Murai in a battle over a dojo. Zelgius and Cervantes square off, the former desiring the Soul Edge for the Lich King. However, Cervantes pulls a gun and kills his rival. Baron Dante, a mid-level sorcerer, encounters the alligator, Swampy; after the reptile takes down two of Dante's men, the baron follows him to a secret weapons building facility. There, Dante destroys his enemy and his arsenal. The newly freed Pac-Man ghosts take down Rez, though not after accidentally powering the robotic menace up. Revolver Ocelot hires Jack Krauser to kill Garland, currently upsetting Ocelot's Soviet interests. But Garland quickly outclasses Krauser, who flees rather than get knocked down. Wesker breaks into a new Umbrella facility and sets Nemesis free. He orders Nemesis to kill Ocelot's lieutenant, Sniper Wolf. Though Nemesis kills dozens of Sniper Wolf's men and doesn't fall to her bolts, Wolf shoots open a canister of molten iron. The scalding metal manages to destroy Nemesis. Dr. Eggman attacks Tabuu, only to lose most of his foot soldiers and a perfecty good mech suit. Eggman ekes out a victory through having Metal Sonic take down his rival. By the round's end, it is revealed that Swampy was part of a global crime syndicate led by Boss Cass, his partner, Arpeggio, and composed of the surviving members of Clockwerk's Fiendish Five. The group makes plans to control the criminal underworld. Meanwhile, both Metal Sonic and Dark Samus go rogue from Eggman's faction. Krauser realizing his assignment to kill Garland was nothing more than a suicide mission, casts his lot with Wesker and Wesker's business partner, Kazuya Mishima. The two promise him an upgrade. Xemnas then joins forces with Ocelot, combining modern weaponry and magic. Baron Dante is revealed to be working for Dormin. Dr. Wily hires Jessie and James as temps for his faction. Nightmare releases himself from the 2nd dimension and frees Dedede as well. After some hypnosis, he convinces Dedede to go on the offensive. Dedede summons his allies, the Dark Queen and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, and makes his plans for global conquest. Sephiroth discovers JENOVA. Meanwhile, the Joker and Kefka release Sweet Tooth from his Arkham cell. Round Seven - A Storm on the Rise The Gravemind takes over the old lair of the Prophet of Truth. Lavos decides there is no purpose to remain in the third dimension; he thus opens a wormhole to the second dimension and lands on Earth. Meanwhile, Dr. Nefarious promises Queen Larsa her freedom as a reward for completing another task. Dr. Wily catches wind of renewed activity in the Dreamland alliance, an alliance he previously put out of commission with the defeat of Magolor. Wanting to limit their activities, he pits Jesse and James against the new Dreamland inventor, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head. The two set out with Meowth and their two key Pokemon, Ekans and Koffing, sneaking above the professor's lair in their hot air balloon. They send in the Pokemon, who destroy the professor's army of killer furniture. Professor Monkey-for-a-Head leaps into his tank, which he uses to electrocute the team and immobilize Ekans. Koffing, however, manages to trigger the tank's eject mechanism; this manages to send Monkey-for-a-Head into the stratosphere. Erol, irritated by Bowser Jr., decides to have him take out Arpeggio, one of the world's most prominent criminals. The villainous bird has been producing a Clockwerk armor prototype on behalf of Boss Cass. Bowser Jr. storms the facility, killing Arpeggio before he can defend himself. Arpeggio's assistant, Neyla, leaps into the armor prototype and takes on Bowser Jr.'s airship. After a heated fight, Bowser Jr. manages to blow up the armor with Neyla inside. Eggman approaches Ganondorf with a plan to take out one of Dr. Nefarious's lieutenants, Commander Spog. Eggman uses the Egg Dragoon to take on the massive robot, only for both combatants to be seemingly destroyed. However, it becomes apparent that it is not Eggman piloting the dragoon, but Metal Sonic. As Spog lies dying, Metal Sonic copies his data. Xemnas and Revolver Ocelot have their subordinates, Fortune and Axel, assassinate an associate of Chaos's warriors, the mysterious Galenth Dysley. Axel takes on Dysley, fighting the sorcerer to a standstill. Dysley eventually transforms into a monster called Barthandelus. Fortune then takes her stand, using her electromagnetic ray to vaporize the menace. Darth Vader has his two apprentices, Komari Vosa and Desann, recover some upgrades from the corpse of Saren, long abandoned after his duel with Kerrigan. Vosa and Desann find Saren's body, only for two of the Gravemind's warriors, Darth Malgus and Darth Vindican, to follow them in quick succession. The four duel toe-to-toe with their lightsabers, with Desann slashing into Vindican's face. The battle comes to a standstill until Saren's body comes back to life; out of his revival, a massive burst of energy severely wounds Vindican. As Desann struggles to keep the Husk-Saren under control, Malgus gets ahold of Vindican's lightsaber. Malgus then proceeds to kill Desann, Vosa, and Husk-Saren in quick succession, executing Vindican at the battle's conclusion. The Dark Queen invades the lair of Dr. Neuro Nerosis, a doctor scheming to take over the world. The Queen is after some blueprints, blueprints Nerosis is unwilling to give up. When the Queen tries to take the blueprints by force, Nerosis sics his henchman, Fritz, on her. Fritz manages to take down most of the Dark Queen's men but is too late to stop the Dark Queen from destroying a helpless Nerosis. The Dark Queen then escapes, leaving behind a miserable Fritz. Jack Krauser attacks Revolver Ocelot in revenge for being assigned a suicide mission. Ocelot manages to tie Krauser bullet for bullet, but Krauser reveals his upgrade from Kazuya and Wesker: a mutated, blade-like arm. The soldier manages to slice Ocelot's right hand clean off. Ocelot writhes in agony for a few moments but then enters a combat roll and guns down Krauser. The injured Ocelot flees. Marx Soul discovers the alien, Red Falcon, battling Dark Daroach. Daroach falls before Red Falcon, but Dark Nebula frees himself from Daroach's dying body. Marx Soul arrives in the nick of time, smashing through Red Falcon's body. But Falcon's brain is as lethal as his body, destroying the corporeal form of Dark Mind. Marx Soul seemingly kills Red Falcon, only for Queen Larsa to arrive. The combined attacks of Dark Nebula, the spirit of Dark Mind, and Marx Soul manage to keep Larsa at bay, but Red Falcon revives himself and tears Dark Nebula to pieces. Marx Soul and Dark Mind manage to destroy Red Falcon for good, but Queen Larsa takes the opportunity to destroy Dark Mind and Marx Soul. The 2-D element of the Dreamland alliance has perished. Bowser orders King K. Rool to finally take some more action in the war, after six rounds of stalling. K. Rool decides to shirk his true responsibility by taking on a "powerful" combatant, really the weak Baron Dante. Even here, K. Rool has his henchman, Army Dillo, fight Dante for him. When Dante manages to destroy Army Dillo, K. Rool uses a remote controlled laser to terminate the Baron for good. Andrew Ryan hires Officer Tenpenny to bring order to Haven City. As Tenpenny infiltrates the city, Kefka startles him and forces him to waste his shotgun shells. Kefka then has Sweet Tooth eliminate the cop. Though Tenpenny tries to flee in a fire truck, Sweet Tooth and his killer clowns wipe out him and his back-up. It is revealed that Boss Cass is secretly working for Dr. Neo Cortex, still seeking revenge upon Eggman's alliance for trying to kill him earlier in the war. The successive deaths of Swampy and Arpeggio have infuriated Cortex, who orders Cass to have the Fiendish Five fight Erol's Boss Brigade. Revolver Ocelot meets with Garland in secret. It becomes apparent that Ocelot is working with Xemnas merely as a front, using the Nobodies to wipe out any unnecessary accessories to Chaos's faction. Nonetheless, Garland warns Ocelot of the dangers of his backstabbing. Dormin summons King Bohan and Doku to replace the incompetent Baron Dante, while Dark Samus makes his way to Darth Vader's Kamino cloning base. Vader takes an interest in having Samus as his new apprentice. Erol hires King Bulbin and a re-built Army Dillo for his Boss Brigade. Meanwhile, Queen Larsa is brought into the third dimension as the deadly Verderinde. The Joker and Kefka congratulate Sweet Tooth, only for Fritz to arrive. The murderous hunchback reveals a scheme of Dreamland, requesting that the Haven City alliance take the realm down. Kefka is all for the plan and convinces the Joker into carrying out the plan. The group brings back Psycho Mantis from space in order to bring the conquest plan to fruition. Round Eight - An Alliance Falls Dormin reveals that most of his earthly power was sealed away by Chaos inside the helmet of the Lich King. As a result, Dormin wants Doku to retrieve the helmet and bring it to him. Bohan, unsatisfied with his lot, asks for a task of his own. Dormin asks Bohan to gather the rest of his loyalists. Bohan obliges, partnering up with Gruntilda and her faction, as well as introducing Sarevok, Red, and Professor von Kripplesac into the fold. Captain Jolly Roger comes to collect a debt from LeChuck. He effortlessly destroys LeChuck's zombie form, though LeChuck's demon form puts up much more of a fight. By the end, LeChuck and his crew have been seemingly destroyed. Fortune is sent out to assassinate another threat to FOXHOUND and Organization XIII, the associates of the celestial emperor, Vayne: Doctor Cid and Judge Bergan. This time, however, Marluxia asks that Fortune bring a Twilight Thorn with her in order to be sure of her loyalties. The two seem to do well together, defeating Judge Bergan without too much difficulty. But Doctor Cid severely injures the Twilight Thorn; Fortune, turning traitor, helps annihilate the Thorn. Darth Thanaton, one of Gravemind's sleeper agents, tries to turn the Sith Dark Council against Darth Vader, only for Dark Samus to arrive. After a lengthy battle, Thanaton is wounded severely. The Council, siding with Vader, snaps his neck for his insolence. Doku, on his way to take down the Lich King, encounters Tlaloc, one of Dormin's disciples. The two end up needing each other to take down the newly freed Verderinde. After an arduous battle, Tlaloc and Doku manage to seal the powerful Verderinde into a sarcophagus. Dr. Eggman tracks down Dr. Nefarious while the latter's 2-D ray is still charging up. Eggman has his remote controlled Egg Dragoon Mark 2.0 try to take Nefarious down, but he leaps into his 2-D mech. The mech manages to destroy the Dragoon, but it finds itself outclassed by Eggman's Death Egg robot. Nefarious seemingly perishes in the explosion. Erol and the Boss Brigade face off against Dingodile and the remainder of the Fiendish Five in an all-out brawl. Though Bowser Jr. manages to escape, most of the Boss Brigade members are killed, though not without taking Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, and Sir Raleigh. Erol takes out the Panda King and Dingodile with his own personal Precursor robot. Round Eight - The Battle for Global Domination Round Nine Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Video Game Villains War